Evaporative coolers are commonly used in warm arid climates to cool air in a home, office or other environment. Conventional evaporative coolers operate by drawing hot or ambient, relatively dry air through water-soaked media. The ambient, dry air releases heat to evaporate water entrained in the water-soaked media thereby producing a stream of cooler, humid air. The cooled air is then directed into an area to be cooled.
Conventional evaporative coolers typically include an air blower, a media pad, and a water distribution system. The air blower induces the flow of air into the cooler. The ambient air is distributed through the media pad positioned in the air flow path. The air blower distributes the cooler air from the cooler. The water distribution system includes a water pump that draws water from a reservoir and distributes the water to a surface of the media pad. A proportion of the water contained within the media pad is evaporated as air is drawn through the media. The remaining water that is not absorbed by the media pad or evaporated returns to the reservoir. In this manner the water is recirculated. Fresh water is continuously added to replace the water that has been evaporated.
Improvements are continually sought to refine the operation, structural integrity, and/or functionality of evaporative coolers, as described herein.